


【芽驼】昨日如寄

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-10 13:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19504957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 整理存文发现我居然写过这篇吗，真是毫无印象。修了一下还是好做作。。。





	【芽驼】昨日如寄

故事似乎都要从悬疑开始，因为文字所能告诉读者的远远够不上生活的全相，即使由一个肯定句，一个不再透露更多信息的句子开头，人们依旧好奇还会发生什么，除此之外还有什么。

比如，金赫奎是宋京浩的恋人。

宋京浩很难说清是什么时候和金赫奎确定了关系。除了比赛，每天十几个小时的训练和排位练习塞满了一天的时间，其间夹杂着和金赫奎的几句来来回回的对话好像就是他们生活的全部。再有时，比赛完了会去喝几杯酒，全队人不知不觉看到了天亮的日出。

金赫奎酒量奇差，宋京浩总能看到他倒下来软绵绵的样子，没有几次是能站稳的，然后宋京浩扶着他回宿舍或者回训练室，几乎这就是他们的身体最近的距离。

于是宋京浩意识到，这个倔强的弟弟挺可爱的。

和大方周到的宋京浩不同，金赫奎总被人评价可爱，看起来比实际年龄小，一直被说像乖巧软萌的羊驼，还成了LCK玩梗的吉祥物。明明出道四五年了，在十几岁的新人弟弟面前依旧没有什么前辈的威严。就是这样的人，赛场上的压制力却和本人形象判若两人，能在最后一路追击收割战场，也能灵活进出找到绝佳的输出位置持续输出，场场把输出拉满，是一位优秀的ADC选手。但这不妨碍宋京浩和金赫奎打嘴仗的时候说：“你少送点就赢了。”

因为知道能赢，所以怎么说都没关系。

另一种情况则是，赛前练习的时候，两人开一局solo，宋京浩输给了金赫奎。  
“让这个臭小子多点自信carry起来。”宋京浩解释说。

最初见面的两人保持着韩国人从小到大被教导的礼貌，后来却成了毫无顾忌以拌嘴为乐的亲密队友。关系的进展是在一次次醉酒、看日出、借酒大吐心事里获得的某种潜移默化的了解。宋京浩了解了十八岁的金赫奎在异国他乡的经历，金赫奎也听宋京浩念叨了许多职业生涯的起起伏伏。有时候宋京浩感叹，这个人是真没吃过太多职业低谷的苦。因此他很难判断金赫奎的心理承受能力。外界的评价是，这位顶尖的ADC选手心态却不是顶尖的，对宋京浩来说，他不知道金赫奎的心态究竟排名如何，但他相信金赫奎不是心态最差的那个。

金赫奎能用他独特的方式安慰宋京浩。大概金赫奎的存在就是一种安慰，他具有一种不经意的气质，能把人所有的情绪抚平，同样的话从金赫奎的嘴里说出来就可以产生某种奇特的效果。很特别的安慰方式是，宋京浩认为只有自己可以仿佛不留情面一般说金赫奎菜，又做人不好，虽然任谁都看得出那是宋京浩的玩笑，但就是玩笑，宋京浩也认为其他人不可以那样说。宋京浩说他又欠扁又善解人意，可能是这家伙是披着羊皮的小狼吧。宋京浩很愿意听金赫奎慢吞吞的平淡声音，显得宋京浩的大嗓门特别有魄力，可是大嗓门对金赫奎说的话又很没有攻击力，无关痛痒。

说不清什么时候接受这个弟弟没大没小的，金赫奎一边叫着“京浩哥”，一边对宋京浩说些挑战韩国传统辈分等级制的话，时不时还故意偷偷说个平语，得逞的样子像偷吃了什么好东西的小猫。宋京浩说金赫奎是烦人的小子，其实不觉得他烦，宋京浩要是真觉得一个人烦，他根本不会说出来。

宋京浩不烦金赫奎，他喜欢金赫奎。

大众眼里的Deft金赫奎选手不算个性鲜明的人，很温吞，人们看到的视频节目里的他总是静静地待在一边，不会多说一句话，像个放在玻璃柜里的人偶。宋京浩不这么认为，他见过金赫奎的另一面，那种形象仿佛是在等宋京浩把他拿出来，唤醒他，是懵懂纯真的致命诱惑，是一种勾引。

和金赫奎的相处让宋京浩有了这种认知：这样的金赫奎，只能是我的。

然后有一天，金赫奎和宋京浩初尝禁果。

那天之后，金赫奎知道：宋京浩是金赫奎的恋人。

对金赫奎来说，这句话的意义是什么呢？是用温柔掩盖孤冷的他愿意全身心地相信宋京浩，是他知道宋京浩终于学会告别过去，不在一次次醉酒里回忆曾经快乐的Tigers，回忆韩王浩。

宋京浩说：“像Tigers那样的队伍应该很少见了。”

金赫奎无法反驳宋京浩的回忆，他知道在Tigers的时候，宋京浩的快乐比较多，而和自己一起待在KT的回忆，似乎不是那么好。大家都很辛苦，除了捧杯的那一刻，其他时候似乎都没有特别的快乐，在生理极限边缘练习，在一次次胜利失败之间复盘。Mata离开的时候写在社交网络上的告白：“明明只是个游戏而已,为什么会把大家搞得如此悲伤、悲惨。”

最后的最后，S赛八强输了之后，金赫奎知道，他们之间结束了。如果在一起痛苦多于快乐，不论是因为什么，他都应该放弃了。

转会期开始之后几天，金赫奎公告了自己没有续约KT，成为了自由人。就这样，金赫奎离开了宋京浩，宋京浩也没有挽留金赫奎。

送金赫奎打包离开训练室的时候，宋京浩说：“我们只能向前看。”

金赫奎笑了笑：“以后赢了哥的比赛，哥请我吃饭吧。”

“可以。”

宋京浩没有多说什么，他的话和冬天首尔的空气混在一起，飘散到了远处。

转会期结束了之后，KT Rolster的队长Smeb宋京浩选手接受采访时说：“当然想要一起打的心很急切，但是大家真得受了很多苦，一起哭过笑过，经历内心煎熬，所以不能轻易说出‘再一次一起打吧’的话。”

世上很多事不是有了心愿就可以完成的，而成长的痛之一，就是再也不能由着心意说出所有的话，开始懂得克制和隐忍。

“我们不能后悔，我们甚至不能改变未来。”

**Author's Note:**

> 整理存文发现我居然写过这篇吗，真是毫无印象。修了一下还是好做作。。。


End file.
